ISister
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Kat- Freddie's sister- attempts to brings her brother together with his blonde headed best friend. Does she succeed before she must leave? Read and Review, please! Thanks!-Three chapters left in story-SeDdIe :
1. IArrive

Grr, don't hate me. I keep coming back and being like, "HA! Miss me?" And then I disappear again. Ooops. Well, it's summer and I have a need to write, watch tv, hang out with friends, and read! So yeah, I should be able to do this chapter story. I've had it all planned out for a little bit of time. I just was too worried that if I didn't time it right, I wouldn't finish it.

Okay, disclaimer…um

Me, Own? Pee-shaw!

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I drummed my fingers on my knee nervously, watching the two girls to my right out of the corner of my eye. Carly was looking just as nervous as I was. Sam, on the other hand, was leaned back with her headphones in, fast asleep.

I hadn't seen my sister for two years.

We got in a big fight last time I saw her and we haven't exactly "settled" it, yet. Carly met her twice. Once when we were nine. Then again when we were fourteen. That's when we had our fight. Sam doesn't even know her name. Of course, she says that her name doesn't matter, because she's still a Benson. Which, isn't exactly true. She got married as soon as she turned eighteen nearly two years ago. She said she was tired of waiting to get married to her boyfriend of four years. Now she's Katherine Laine Jordan.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice, "Freddie? Oh my God, Freddie!" I stood, wiping my sweating palms on my jeans.

"Katherine, I missed you. I feel horrible of how we left off last."

I smiled as Katherine pulled me into a bear hug and whispered, "Oh Freddie, I was hoping you'd say that. I miss my little brother. I almost couldn't enjoy my honeymoon with Jim." I shuddered as a disgusting image came to me.

I looked over to see Carly already hugging my twenty year old sister, giggling about things they remember doing years ago. Suddenly, Katherine seemed to notice that there was another human being in the area.

"Well, Freddie, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" She said, throwing her thumb in Sam's direction. Who, by the way, was still lightly snoring with a large grin across her face. I chuckled lightly at how her snore was both funny and girly at the same time. Well, as girly as Sam could get.

Then, I realized what Katherine had said, "Kat, she's not my girlfriend! Her name's Sam. I'll get her up. Carly, can you-?" I trailed off as I looked at the girl holding a pink phone.

"Already on it. Paramedics are awaiting your scream." Katherine giggled until she saw the expressions on our faces and I could hear her whisper, "Oh…Wow."

I lightly whispered to Sam, "There's free food down the hall. There's ham and bacon and then there's a line of nerds who are waiting for wedgies from the incredible, amazing, beautiful, striking, loving, cute, sweet yet aggressive, funny girl named Sam." Sam laughed lightly, showing she was awake.

"Are they all named Fredward?" She said, looking through one eye, smiling as she saw me.

"They are most definitely all named Fredward and they are getting very impatient. No rush." I said, a little louder. Sam opened both her eyes and began to stetch.

**Katherine's POV:**

I watched as my brother talked to Sam. He was talking like she was five, yet he sounded like he could be talking to his grouchy girlfriend. I'll need to have a serious conversation with my dear brother later.

We left the airport quietly, until Sam approached me, "So, your Fredison's big sister? He's been nearly peeing his pants all week waiting for you. Gah, he's a jerk. He didn't even tell me your name." I giggled as I heard Freddie's voice yell that she'd refused to hear anything about me. Of course.

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie's big sister doesn't seem so bad. Huh. I didn't even know she was married. And only twenty! She seems really cool. She has brown hair like Freddie and Carly. But, her hair is lighter than Carly's. She has green eyes, too. She's sleeping over at Carly's after ICarly tomorrow night, so I'll have more time to investigate and see if she's as cool as she lets on.

**Katherine's POV:**

Sam and Freddie are crazy into each other. It's obvious. I'll need to investigate Sam tomorrow night after their webshow thing to see if she's as cool as she lets on. I'm glad my little brother is getting into a girl like her. She seems tough, but can be very nice when she wants to. She's pretty, too. But, man, the things Freddie said about her when he was trying to get her to wake up…I wish Jim would say stuff like that when I don't want to get up…I miss Jim. Oh well, I have three days in Seattle before I can see him again. Who knows what may happen...

* * *

Ha. The beginning. Yessss :D Next chapter up tomorrow. Then another update either Monday of Tuesday. I have it all planned out. Peace outttt!

(From now on, at the end of each chapter, I'll be putting a quote that one of my friends has said that I think is funny. Go ahead, JUDGE ME!)

"Summer's just an excuse to have an adventure. And, you know, make out behind trees with your boyfriends…And best friends. Rightttt, Caroline!" Haha that's Ansley :D her, along with most of my school, is convinced that I like my best friend (who happens to be a guy)

PEACE OUT


	2. IFamily Feud

Ok, chapter two! Oh, and to my reviewers, THANKS! It means a lot just to get feedback.

To kimmystar24, when I said "When we were fourteen…" I meant Carly and Freddie. Not Freddie and Kat. Sorry for the confusion, I'll be more clear in the future.

Ok, now what?

Oh yeah!

Do I look like a Dan?

The answer is no.

* * *

**Kat's POV:**

Carly and I were discussing the time we went to the mall and a hobo attacked us with a spoon. We laughed as we finished our story. We were on our way up to Freddie and Carly's apartments so I could get unpacked and ready to be aired on their webshow.

The whole ride up in the elevator, Freddie and Sam had been talking about something called "cupcake smash" and were placing bets on whether jelly filled cupcakes would fall faster. I tried to ignore them, though, because if I wasn't careful, I may have just gone out and asked Freddie if he liked her. Right in front of the girl.

When the doors to the elevator finally opened, Sam took off down the hall yelling, "I haven't eaten ham in four hours! I need it now!" I looked over to Carly to see her smirking at Freddie.

"Fine," Freddie said with a sigh, "I'll make sure she doesn't eat tonight's dinner. But the fact that you're making me spend anymore time with that demon is just-"

"Thank you, Freddie." Carly quickly said, breaking Freddie off mid-sentence. Freddie gave Carly a quick nod, handed me the key to his and Mom's apartment, and took off after Sam.

"Are they always that cute together?" I asked, giggling. Carly seemed confused at first.

"What do you mean? You know they're not…Together, right?" she asked, tilting her head. We began to walk down the hallway.

"I know they aren't. But, their bickering makes me think of an old married couple. Except, in sixteen year old bodies." I smiled at my comparison. It definitely fit them perfectly. I could tell Carly was thinking about what I said. Suddenly, her lips curved into a smile.

"Of course! How did I not see it?" Carly shook her head, still smiling. "I mean, last week, Sam even admitted that she likes this guy that I wouldn't expect to be her type at all. Freddie definitely isn't Sam's type." As she finished her sentence, we came to her and Freddie's apartments.

"What _is_ Sam's type?"

"Actually, now to think about it…I'm not really sure." She laughed. "Bye. See you in fifteen minutes for ICarly, right?" I nodded. I quickly unlocked the apartment door and walked in. I was greeted by a high pitched scream. This caused me to drop all of my luggage.

"Katherine. Oh my dear Katherine, I thought you would never come back!" Mom smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom. Can't. Breathe." I gasped out. Mom sighed and let go of me. She seemed to step back and look at me. Inspecting to see if I was actually Katherine. Suddenly, I thought of something. "Mom, why was the door locked if you were in here?"

"Oh silly," she started, as if I was still four years old, "what if a strange man tried to get in here. What if he had a gun? Even worse, what if he was…" she stopped, lowering her voice just loud enough for me to hear her, "dirty?"

"Oh my God, Mother. I'm pretty sure you were safe. It's four in the afternoon. No killer or…Um, dirty man is going to try to get you when it's still bright outside." I shook my head as she turned.

"OK, honey. Believe whatever you wish to believe. Let me show you to your room." She said. Mom looked at my luggage and smiled, "I'll get those, dear." She dug in her pockets for a second, and then brought out a few wet wipes. She wiped down my small bag's straps and then moved to my large luggage pieces. After several minutes of watching her wipe down everything I owned, I sighed.

"Mom, just give me my stuff, I'll carry it."

"Fine, Katherine."

I grabbed my things, grunting as the heaviness of the objects came to me again.

_'This is going to be a long three days.'_ I thought.

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

After my talk with Kat, I began to notice the things about Sam and Freddie she was trying to point out. I never realized how intense their flirting was. I mean, if I think back to when we were fourteen, their bickering may have been flirting, but now…Oh wow.

We were watching TV and talking about our excitement over the new Girly Cow that was going to air that night. Sam was in the middle of me and Freddie on the couch. Every couple seconds, I would look at them through the corner of my eye. At one point, when a commercial break came on, Freddie stretched his arms, whispering about how stiff he was. When he finished stretching, he threw his arm over the couch. This would have been completely normal, except for the fact that Sam was in that spot. After Freddie's arm settled behind her, Sam seemed to subconsciously scoot closer to him. I was shocked at how I'd never noticed things like this before.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Carly was watching me and Freddie for some reason. It was really weird. I could tell she was trying to be sneaky about it, but she's never really been too good about being sneaky. She kept smiling and whispering to herself. I'm not really sure what she was saying, though.

My thoughts- And Carly's stares- were interrupted by Kat running into the Shay's apartment, screaming.

* * *

**Kat's POV:**

"Hide me!" I screeched, "She's coming to get me!" I threw myself in front of the couch, hoping to appear invisible.

"Dude, Crazy will still be able to see you." Sam said.

I looked up at Sam to respond, but my tongue got tied temporarily. The image in front of me was so amazing, so perfect, so beautiful…

Sam was shifted to where she was barely leaned of Freddie. She almost wasn't leaning on him and all. Freddie had his arm thrown over the couch. I was right. They were the prefect couple. Ever.

"Yo, you okay there, Kat?" Sam asked, tilting her head to her left side, hitting Freddie's shoulder. Freddie seemed to breathe in her scent, smiling.

"Um," I began, trying to figure out how to use my tongue again, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get away from my mother. She's trying to bathe me. I'm a full grown woman…Or, pretty close to full grown if not. My mother doesn't need to bathe me." Freddie gave me a sympathetic look showing that he understood my pain. I can't believe I forgot how crazy Mom can be.

"Okay," Carly said, "let's go do some webshow!" I smiled at her, signaling to Sam and Freddie's cuteness with my eyes. She nodded, in a knowing way. So, she'd noticed it, too? Huh.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

"In five, four, three, two…" I pointed to the three girls, smiling as Sam pointed back at me.

"Hello ICarly fans! This is Kat," Sam said, signaling to my sister, "I'm Dino…"

"And I'm Squirrel!" Carly quickly added.

"And this is…Well, you know where you are. If not, go eat some dog-" Sam was cut off by my chuckling and Carly.

"Sam!" Carly screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. Chill your-"

"Sam!" Carly crossed her arms in an angry fashion. Even though this was all planned out from the beginning, it seemed real. Most likely because Sam _would _try to cuss on our show.

The rest of the show went as planned. We explained who Kat was and then we had our own version of Family Feud. We made it so that on one team, there was me, Sam, Kat, and Gibby. Sam and I were married, Kat was my sister (of course), and Gibby was me and Sam's son. On Carly's team there was her and Spencer, Jake, and Wendy. Carly and Jake were married, Spencer was Carly's brother, and Wendy was Carly and Jake's daughter. We had Guppy host the whole thing. After five minutes of playing, it was decided that Sam, Kat, Gibby, and I all won Family Feud.

We all did a small victory dance and then gave everyone on the winning team a hug. I hugged everyone very quickly. But, for some odd reason, Sam and I hugged for just a few seconds longer, but not much. When we pulled away, everyone was staring all us.

"What?" Sam asked in a rude manner. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Guys, you were standing there for four minutes just hugging." Carly said, smiling as she said the words.

"Nu-uh. We only hugged for a few seconds." I said.

"Guys, we went off air because we couldn't wait for Freddie to sign us out any longer." Carly sighed, still smiling.

But, why did Sam and I hug so long? And why didn't I notice that we were hugging so long?

Oh no.

Do I?

No. I can't.

Can I?

* * *

Ok, people! Chapter two, DONE!

Kay, bye

**QUOTE:**

_"So, you have a door that leads outside in your room now, Caro? You think I can sleepover and we could sneak out, see Ben?" -Rachel_

_"I don't like him. Let it go, girly." -Me_


	3. IAdmit

Hey! Chapter three time! I'm not really sure how long I'm going to make this story, so just hang on with me. Thanks to all the people who are sticking with me.

Ok, so if I was to own ICarly, do you think I'd be writing on here?

Didn't think so…

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

After the whole hugging incident, Freddie and I seemed to keep our distance from each other. I wondered if he was just as confused as I was after it. I mean, why would I try to hug the nub for so long? And not even notice that I had…Oh well.

Anyways, after we went downstairs, Carly went to get us some Peppy Cola and bagels. Yum! Katherine and Freddie went over to the couch to watch some Girly Cow, so I decided to watch with them. But, as I went to sit next to Kat, she scooted away from her spot in the middle of the couch so that I had to sit in the middle. Right next to Freddie. I really didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of it all, so I headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Kat's POV:**

I watched as Sam nearly sprinted to the bathroom. She seemed nervous or something around us…Or, Freddie. I took this as my chance to talk to him.

"Freddie," I started, "I need to talk to you before Sam gets back from the bathroom." He seemed a little anxious after I mentioned Sam's name.

As I finished my first sentence, Carly came up with four bagels in her right hand and two Peppy Colas tucked under her left arm. I heard her whisper something along the lines of, "Oh, don't worry, no help needed. I'm fine." In a sarcastic tone.

"Um, okay, Kat. What is it?" Freddie seemed to be getting very nervous. This made me smirk.

"Do you think that you may, oh, I don't know, like Samantha?" I giggled as I said Sam's full name.

"Okay, one, never call her Samantha unless you wish to be killed. And two, no. I can't like her because…Because she's Sam. She tries to kill me on a regular bases!" Freddie stood as he finished, "I better go get those other two Peppy Colas for Carly. She definitely has her hands full."

Carly looked over at me and sighed. She seemed to believe that he'd never tell us. But, we'd only tried once so far. Who knew what could happen. All of a sudden, I seemed to remember one of Freddie Benson's biggest weaknesses.

Freddie came back from the kitchen holding two sodas. He set them down and then plopped onto the couch.

"I know you may not want to admit it, Freddie," I tried my hardest not to laugh, "but we all know the truth about you and Sam. And I've only seen you two for about a day now. It's very obvious you two have the hots for each other. And if you won't admit it, I'll make you." Freddie's eyes got as big a sauce pans as he pushed his back against the side of the couch.

"Kat, please don't!" I giggled again as he squirmed. He pushed even harder against the couch as I got up. I walked over to where he was pushed up against the couch, and I grabbed his sides. He instantly began to scream as bursts of laughter filled the room.

Freddie Benson was _extremely _ticklish.

"Tell me you like her, Freddie." I whispered into his ear. He shut his eyes and yelled, "N-no!" He tried to pull from me, but I pushed him back down.

"What the fladoodles is going on?" I heard someone say. I loosened my grip the slightest bit to see Sam staring at us with her mouth wide open.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I walked out of the bathroom to see Kat tickling Fredbag's sides. She whispered something to him, and then he yelled no. Wow, all Bensons must be weird. I stumbled with my words until I said, "What the fladoodles is going on here?" Kat seemed to let up on Freddie. He jumped from his sister's grasp and smiled.

"I will never admit it, because it isn't true!' Freddie screamed, before running from the Shay's loft.

Carly groaned, told Kat and I to change into some pajamas, and ran after Freddie. Kat and I did as we were told in silence. After I slipped into my white Cuttlefish t-shirt and grey girl boxers, I threw myself onto the couch and sighed, "Well, this is the life." I could hear Kat laugh a little bit, but I was too tired to pay attention. I fell asleep way before Carly drug Freddie back into the loft.

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

I found Freddie right outside of Bushwell. He was sitting there, hitting the back of his head against the brick wall of Bushwell Plaza. He'd told me to sit with him so we could talk. He- at first- told me about how he had really missed his sister and it was really nice to see her, but then, he switched into talking about Sam.

He told me the truth.

He said that he _knew _that he liked her, but he couldn't tell his sister. That he could barely tell me. He'd made me ankle swear that I wouldn't tell Kat or Sam about or conversation, and then we headed back upstairs.

When we made it up there, Kat was covering Sam with a blanket. The three of us- Kat, Freddie, and I- all tiptoed upstairs and played Orchestra Hero for the rest of the night.

I was just glad to know the truth.

* * *

_What'ya think, people? I may not be able to update for a bit because I'm having computer issues, but I should get one up next Tuesday. Maybe before that._

_Kay, QUOTE TIME:_

_(While I'm singing the song "My Best Friend's Hot")_

"_You know it, Caro!" -Bailey_

"_Huh?" -Me_

"_Nothing." -Bailey._

_Kay, BYEEE_


	4. IWater Park?

_**Hola!**_

Sorry, it's been a while. I've been a little busy. Yep. Oh, and I can't update for a while longer. I leave for band camp on Sunday. I have pre-camp (cause I'm a freshman) today, packing tomorrow, and then a friend is sleeping over the next day because she's carpooling with us for the 90 minute drive. Then band camp starts Sunday. Ends Wed. I'll be back just in time to sleep and go to work with my mom on Thursday.

Wow. My life is busy. Lol.

Okay, yeah…I just wanted to let you know I may not update again until next Thursday or Friday.

Disclaimer:

We've gone over this quite a few times.

Do I really need to tell you I'm not Dan Schneider?

That's what I thought.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. When my eyes opened, I saw Kat standing in front of the couch, smiling.

"Morning!" She said cheerily.

"Why are you up so early? And why are you so…Happy…About being up this early?" I questioned, eyeing the plate in her hands. There were ten pieces of delicious bacon on that plate and I wanted it bad.

"Because," Kat started. She paused and then sighed, "It doesn't really matter. You'll know later, anyway." I cocked my head to one side in a questioning way. Kat just ignored me and set the plate of bacon down. She slowly walked up the Shay's staircase, mumbling for me to enjoy my breakfast of only meat.

I'd barely gotten the whole plate full of bacon stuffed in my cheeks before Freddie came bounding down the stairs. He looked at my and smiled. I attempted to smile back, but a small chunk of bacon fell from my lips.

"Morning, Ms. Squirrel." I rolled my eyes and attempted to swallow before answering.

"Morning, Diphthong." I pulled the blankets off of me and jumped up, "So, why's your sister so excited this morning? She nearly attacked me with this plate," I picked up the pink plate and pointed to it, "of delicious bacon." I sat back down and relaxed as the couch molded around me. Freddie sat next to me and sighed.

"I'm not really sure. She's been like that since about five o'clock this morning. She woke me up to help her decide what we're going to do today. I thought I'd have to kill her if she'd have said 'that's perfect for my plan-I mean, our perfect day today.' one more time. I don't even want to know what her plan is. It's probably ridiculous.

"Wow. She is a Benson. All Benson's are freaks!" I smiled as I flicked Freddie's forehead. He didn't seem to even notice that I did. He just kept looking at me. He's so weird. Like mother like son, I suppose.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I couldn't help but stare at Sam as she spoke about how weird my whole family is. I can't deny that she's completely dead on about my family.

"Yours isn't any more normal than mine is, Puckett. I mean, your mother is as weird as mine, your sister is your polar opposite, and you have a possessed cat. And it's not like you even know who your mom's even dating right now." I smirked as she rolled her sea blue eyes. They're so gorgeous. And she is, too.

I can't believe I decided to tell Carly about my feelings for Sam. She better not spill to Sam. Or worse, my sister.

"Actually, I do. She's dating Lesley. She calls him Lee. He's super embarrassed by his name, and super shy, too. My mom has a soft spot for softies." We fell silent for a while. We just sat together, staring at the blank TV. At one point after she told me about her mom's new boyfriend, I thought I heard her whisper, "Like mother like daughter." This made me slightly hopeful that she may recuperate the feelings I have for her, but it shattered as I thought of how stupid I was for thinking something like that.

I was glad when Sam finally broke our silence, "So, what did you guys finally decide on? Where are we going for today's adventure?" She asked. As she said this, Carly came running down the stairs with her hair in a ponytail. She had a pink polka dot tot bag thrown over her left shoulder and a neon orange towel tucked under her arm.

"You guys ready for the water park!" She screamed, pumping her free fist into the air. Sam seemed to laugh at Carly just a little bit.

"Well, that answers my question." Sam said, jumping up and running to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Sam turned around and watched me for a second as if she was thinking. She then quickly shook her head and glanced at my again.

"To get dressed, dur. I can't go to he carnival like this!" She motioned to her outfit. I blushed as my eyes came to her short (very short) boxers. She then quickly turned around to sprint up the stairs.

"Are you going to take advantage of today and try to get Sam to be yours?" A voice came to me. I turned to look at Carly. She was digging through her bag in frustration. Finally, she pulled out a pair of white sunglasses, looked up at me, and put the sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Um, what? I'm taking today like I do every day. I'm going to try not to be killed by the girl I'm obsessed over, and have fun at the same time." Carly nodded and turned for the kitchen.

"Want an iced tea?" She screamed, turning to look out of the fridge.

"Nah. Hey, I'm gunna go. I better get changed for today." I began to leave before I heard a scream from upstairs.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Kat screamed as she fled down the stairs, running to me.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, what?" I asked sarcastically, thinking that a minor mishap happened with her outfit or something.

"It's Jim! He's coming back early." I shrugged, wondering why this was a bad thing.

"So? He's your husband. What's wrong with that?"

"He's coming back tomorrow because he has this big job dinner that will determine whether he gets this big promotion he's been begging for. They asked for his _wife_ to be there so they can discuss something with me. I'm not sure what, but I _have_ to be there. No rescheduling, either. And if his wife isn't there…Oh, no…Jim said he got me a ticket to leave tomorrow at 7:00 AM. This ruins my plan!" She covered her mouth. I guess she didn't mean to say that last part. I began to get a little curious.

"Um, one, it's okay, you can come back in a few months, we'll continue our fun times. Promise. And two, you keep saying things about a plan. What _is _your plan?" My panicked looking sister looked at me and then to Carly.

"Well…" Kat began.

* * *

Wow. Short, I know. I'm just super busy. There's gunna be an update in the next week, though (I think).

This chapter was really hard to write. I'm not really sue why. Sorry if it's not as good as the others. It was just harder. Weird/

-Caro((line))

QUOTE:

"Guess what, guess what!" -Noah (staring at a piece of notebook paper)

"What? Did that girl that's stalking you and Nick draw you another picture of you?" -Me

"Oh wow…Psh, no!" (puts piece of paper behind back.) -Noah

_**Yeah, two of my best friends have stalkers...Creepy, right?**_


End file.
